1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an agricultural planting implement, and more specifically, relates to an access assembly adjustable in a vertical direction to facilitate access to storage tanks mounted on the implement without hindering operation in the field.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various agricultural implements have been employed to deliver product (e.g., seed, fertilizer, herbicides, etc.) to agricultural fields. As the size of agricultural implements continues to grow, the versatility of such implements becomes more significant.
Planting implements are of various designs to dispense seeds, fertilizer, and herbicides at a controlled rate to an agricultural field. In a conventional arrangement, a tractor is coupled to tow the planting implement across the agricultural field. The planting implement generally includes a tool bar to which are attached a plurality of planting units in a generally parallel, spaced relation apart. Each planting unit typically includes a product hopper or bulk storage tank configured for containing and carrying a large quantity of product to be planted or a smaller container fed from a centralized or large hopper, a device for opening a furrow in the ground as the tractor drawn tool bar is advanced across the field over the ground, a metering mechanism coupled to the product hopper for dispensing individual granuals or product into the furrow at a controlled rate, and a further device for moving soil at the sides of the furrow to close the furrow over the product. The many different types of seeds to be planted using a planting unit can include e.g., corn, cotton, sorghum, sugar beets, soybeans and sunflowers that may vary considerably in size, weight and shape.
A wide variety of agricultural planting implements are generally available, depending on the type and the form of the product being metered and on the desired accuracy and consistency of metering. In general, conventional planting implements can be of the mechanical-type or of the air pressure differential-type.
The mechanical type of planting unit generally includes a vertical or horizontal seed plate or disc with mechanically actuated fingers of similarly operated mechanical devices for separating individual seeds from the seed disc and then dispensing them into the furrow. The air pressure differential type planting unit, which is also commonly known as an air seeder, is of generally of two types: a negative pressure type and a positive-pressure type.
The vacuum-type air seeder generally includes a pressure source coupled to a chamber opposite a seed mass or supply, with a metering mechanism therebetween. The pressure source communicates a vacuum through openings in the metering mechanism to the seed mass. The vacuum is of sufficient magnitude such that it tends to draw seeds into the openings defined by the metering mechanism and hold the seeds thereto as the seeds are moved through the chamber under the influence of the moving metering mechanism toward a seed discharge area for application in an agricultural field. The positive-pressured type planting implement generally includes a pressure source that creates a forced air stream configured to convey seed for distribution in the field.
A certain known positive-pressure type of planting implement includes a product metering compartment that is fed product by gravity from a bulk storage tank or hopper. The product is metered by a meter roller assembly of flutes into a pneumatic distribution system. A pressure source (e.g., blower) is configured to create a forced air stream that entrains the product for conveyance through distribution lines to a series of secondary distribution manifolds (“headers”). The manifolds include conveyance lines configured to distribute the forced air stream entrained product to a group of ground openers for placement of the product in the ground.
Another example of a positive-pressure type of planting implement creates a forced air stream that entrains seed or other product delivered from bulk storage tanks for conveyance to relatively smaller seed bins, mini-hoppers, or reservoirs located at receivers remotely located from the bulk storage tanks. The bulk storage tanks allow a farmer to plant more acreage before having to stop to fill the bulk storage tanks again, resulting in quicker planting and less labor while maintaining the precision spacing available by on-row singulation. A blower typically provides the stream of forced air along a path to agitate and entrain the product from the bulk fill tanks. A distribution system generally includes one or more distribution lines operable to route or direct the combined stream of forced air and entrained product toward one or more receivers. Each receiver generally includes one or more product bins or mini-hoppers located on top of a respective metering unit and an injector configured to uniformly apply the product into a furrow in the ground.
These certain known planting implements as described above have drawbacks. Farmers typically must access the bulk storage tanks or hoppers to monitor product levels, to clean the tanks after planting or when switching between different products, or to add one or more bags of product carried from a raised bed of a truck. Also, operators typically find it cumbersome or are unable to fill the bulk tanks with product using an auger from an elevated truck bed.
Therefore, there is a need or desire for an access assembly for a planting implement that provides ready entry to the hatch cover of each of the bulk storage tanks. The access assembly should also be simple and reliable to operate and economical to manufacture. In addition, the access assembly should be configured to be utilized with a wide variety of agricultural implements in addition to those related to planting.